More Than you Know
by Leolivea
Summary: Kim is a girl who might dress similar to a boy Jack is a boy that gets all the girls Kim likes music and writing it Jack likes karate and kicking... You no Kim is a bad-butt but is a good person Jack is a bad-butt but is a good person What will happen in this story... Nobody knows.
1. Chapter 1

** I don't own any thing but this story! **

Kim's POV

I've never been one be happy all the time. And my mom says its a miracle when I smile, she also says we Crawford's are good at finding love.

Yet she divorced my dad 6 years after I was born... So I wouldn't lesson to any thing my mother says.

We just moved from Nashville Tennessee like... What ,two days ago in to this two story house in Seford California close to my new school Seford high.

I was at me desk on my lap top looking for a new motorcycle because mine is getting old. I've had it for like... 4 years. It's still in mid condition, I just want a better one a newer one.

So my plane was to moe other people's yards but I didn't really like getting hot.

So I did a car wash and made 67 dollars.

I'm trying to bye a motorcycle not a bicycle!

So I decided to clean people's houses. And found a great place.

It was a little bit bigger than my house still a two story though.

The lady was really nice her name was Samantha Brewer.

She said she had a little girl name Clare that was 6 and a older boy my age named Jack.

She said she thinks I would like him but I told her I don't really communicate with people that much

Which was true.

She gave me an extra key to get in to her house after school.

My pay is great I get 50 dollars every Friday. Which means I'll have my bike by the end of the month

Yay me!

I can't wait to start. And she said I could tomorrow.

This is going to be a good year!

**I know its pretty short but I'm writeing this story on my Ipod so it might take a little Time. But I promise you at least two chapters a week.**


	2. Bubbles visits Banana

** I Own Nothing But this story.**

Kim's POV

On my way home i decided to visit my best friend grace. According to her message she lives right down the street from me. So that's were I go.

Her house is a nice Corel blue color with a white door that I knock on.

I would hate to be a door.

When the door opens I'm greeted with a warm smile from Paige, graces mom

"Hey Kimmy how are you" she asks

"Good"

"We'll get in here if freezing out side

...no...it's really not.

"I'll go get grace she'll be down in a moment"

"Ok" and with that Miss. Hansel walked up the stairs and out of sight.

I sat down still smelling the steak coming from the kitchen.

After a few minutes of waiting Grace came running down the stairs like a lightning bolt.

As I stud to me feet she ran into my arms and we shrieked at the sight of each other.

" Kimmy long time no see bubbles" she said with a cheeky grin on her face.

We have nick-names for each-other, mine being Bubbles hers being Banana. We like them don't judge.

"I know nana I missed you so!"

Grace is like the sister I never had and I have a sister. But I've be-fameilyed her.

"So um question for you young one" she says in a wired accent

"Ok shoot "

"Word is someone saw you walking out of the brewer house hold is this statement true" grace asked

Who is this chick, Oprah Winfrey?

"Yes that is correct" I say questioningly

"How did you get in there and is jack as good as a kisser as they say."

"One I'm trying to get a new motorcycle so I needed a job every thing else dose not soot me so I'm going to baby sit her daughter and clean her house for a little bit as for jack never met him."

"Oh well what about picture"

"Yeah it's a pretty nice family she seems like a cool person. "

"She is, personally I think she's one of the nicest people you could meet" grace said and I agree

Me and Grace continue to talk for a while and I'm glad because we have been friends since we could walk. Our moms are besties and so are we.

Her moms divorced to and my mom is to but her moms still dates we are basically rich but my mom stopped giving me allowance and stuff so I'm broke.

Almost every one I no is rich or has a decent amount of money. My mom and Graces are the kind of people who like to be stable. They don't just spend money cause they can.

I get it but I couldn't do it if I tried.

Graces mom came down stairs with the phone in her hand.

"Kim your mom said come home it's time for dinner"

"Ok well I'll get going" I said starting to Stand.

"Well I'll wait for you at the front of the school so I'll be your personal guide it'll be great." Grace exclaimed

Yeah, ok she wouldn't be there even if I paid her.

"Bye guys" I say walking out the door I here them say "Dido" and I laugh as I start down the side walk but as soon as I turnd I fell and so did a rock hard yet warm body as we collided together.

Two freaking words.

Sexy Beast!

**I know its pretty short but I'm writeing this story on my Ipod so it might take a little Time. But I promise you at least two chapters a week.**


End file.
